Forum:Halo Reach Character Creater
Create a Halo: Reach armor that you would have liked to use throughout the campaign. Your request must include the name of your character ( "Noble Six") and what their specialty was (Rifleman, Sniper, etc.). In addition, please include a detailed description of what you want their armor to include for the helmet, shoulders, chest, forearm, thigh, and visor color. Requests Specops306 Request One *'Gender': male *'Helmet': Mark V *'Left Shoulder': Mark V *'Right Shoulder': Mark V *'Chest': UA/Counterassault *'Knees': Grenadier *'Wrist': TACPAD *'Utility': none *'Visor': gold *'Primary Colour': Forest *'Secondary Colour': Forest *'Weapon': DMR *'Secondary Weapon': Shotgun Request Two *'Gender': male *'Helmet': CQB with UA/HUL attachment *'Left Shoulder': UA/Multi-Threat *'Right Shoulder': Grenadier *'Chest': Collar/Grenadier UA *'Knees': Grenadier *'Wrist': UA/Bracer *'Utility': Tactical/Hard Case *'Visor': gold *'Primary Colour': Steel *'Secondary Colour': Gray *'Weapon': Chaingun *'Secondary Weapon': Rocket Launcher Request Three *'Gender': female *'Helmet': SCOUT with HUL attachment *'Left Shoulder': FJ/PARA *'Right Shoulder': FJ/PARA *'Chest': HP/HALO *'Knees': FJ/PARA *'Wrist': UGPS *'Visor': gold *'Utility': *'Primary Colour': Sage *'Secondary Colour': Forest *'Weapon': Sniper Rifle *'Secondary Weapon': Pistol DeathTheKid88 *'Name':Trevor *'Specialty': Close-Quarters *'Gender': Male *'Helmet': RECON/HUL *'Left Shoulder': CQC *'Right Shoulder': CQC *'Chest': UA/Base Security W *'Knees': FJ/Para *'Wrist': UA/Bracer *'Visor': Gold *'Utility': UA/NxRA *'Primary Colour': Orange *'Secondary Colour': White *'Weapon': Assault Rifle *'Secondary Weapon': Shotgun *'Emblem': White Seventh Column *'Notes': Halo Installation In background (Forge World) Request 2 *'Name':Jada *'Gender':Female *'Helmet':Mk V(B) With UA/HUL *'Left Shoulder':UA/Base Security W *'Right Shoulder':UA/Base Security W *'Chest':UA/Base Security W *'Knees':GUNGIR *'Wrist':UA/Buckler *'Visor': Blue *'Utility': UA/NxRA *'Primary Colour':White *'Secondary Colour':Green *'Weapon':Rocket Launcher *'Secondary Weapon':Pistol *'Emblem': Orange Seventh Column *'Notes': Preferably engaging Covenant on Firefight map: Outpost Request 3 *'Name': Joshua *'Gender':Male *'Helmet': ODST *'Left Shoulder': ODST *'Right Shoulder': ODST *'Chest': HP/HALO *'Knees': FJ/Para *'Wrist': TACTICAL/TACPAD *'Visor': Black *'Primary Color': Steel *'Secondary Color': Gold *'Weapon': DMR *'Secondary Weapon': Assault Rifle *'Emblem': N/A (Covered by chest unless I'm mistaken) *'Notes': Wearing Jetpack Hyper Zergling *'Name': Sam *'Gender': Female *'Helmet': CQB *'Left Shoulder': FJ/PARA *'Right Shoulder': FJ/PARA *'Chest': HP/HALO *'Knees': None *'Wrist': None *'Utility': None *'Primary Colour': Green *'Secondary Colour': Orange *'Weapon': Plasma Pistol *'Secondary Weapon': Rocket Launcher Regal Zero (User) *'Name: '''Regal Zero *'Gender': Male *'Helmet': Air Assault *'Left Shoulder': Commando *'Right Shoulder': Commando *'Chest': Collar/UA *'Knees': Grenadier *'Wrist': UA/Buckler *'Utility': TACTICAL/Soft Case *'Visor': Blue *'Primary Colour': White *'Secondary Colour': Blue *'Weapon': Rocket Launcher *'Secondary Weapon': Assault Rifle *'Notes': If you can get a shot of him looking skyward, camera aimed towards him, that would be awesome. RichardRHunt Request One *'Name:' Ranald-019 *'Gender:' Male *'Helmet:' Air Assault *'Left Shoulder:' UA/Base Security *'Right Shoulder:' UA/Base Security *'Chest:' Assault/Sapper *'Knees:' Default *'Wrist:' Assault/Breacher *'Utility:' Default *'Visor:' Default *'Primary Color:' Steel *'Secondary Color:' Steel *'Main Weapon:' Assault Rifle *'Secondary Weapon:' Handgun *'Notes:' If possible, multiplayer map, Boardwalk. Request Two *'Name:' Cadwalader-021 *'Gender:' Male *'Helmet:' UA/CNM (Air Assault) *'Left Shoulder:' UA/Base Security *'Right Shoulder:' UA/Base Security *'Chest:' Assault Commando *'Knees:' Default *'Wrist:' Assault/Breacher *'Utility:' Default *'Visor:' Default *'Primary Color:' Steel *'Secondary Color:' Steel *'Main Weapon:' Assault Rifle *'Secondary Weapon:' Sniper Rifle *'Notes:' If possible, multiplayer map, Reflection Request Three *'Name:' Honoria-024 *'Gender:' Female *'Helmet:' Air Assault *'Left Shoulder:' UA/Base Security *'Right Shoulder:' UA/Base Security *'Chest:' Assault Commando *'Knees:' Default *'Wrist:' Assault/Breacher *'Utility:' Default *'Visor:' Default *'Primary Color:' Steel *'Secondary Color:' Steel *'Main Weapon:' Assault Rifle *'Secondary Weapon:' Sniper Rifle *'Notes:' If possible, multiplayer map, Reflection Matt-256 Request One *'Gender': male *'Helmet': Pilot (with UA/HUL3 attachment if possible) *'Left Shoulder': Recon *'Right Shoulder': Sniper *'Chest': Tactical/Patrol *'Knees': FJ/Para *'Wrist': Tactical/TACPAD *'Utility': Tactical/Trauma Kit *'Visor': Silver *'Primary Colour': White *'Secondary Colour': Steel *'Weapon': Pistol *'Secondary Weapon': Sniper Rifle *'Notes:' If possible, have him engaged with Covenant (Firefight or Campaign and level doesn't matter). Request Two *'Gender': female *'Helmet': Commando *'Left Shoulder': Grenadier *'Right Shoulder': CQC *'Chest': Collar/Breacher *'Knees': Grenadier *'Wrist': UA/Buckler *'Utility': UA/NXRA *'Visor': Blue *'Primary Colour': Gray *'Secondary Colour': Steel *'Weapon': Assault Rifle *'Secondary Weapon': Shotgun Request Three *'Gender': female *'Helmet': ODST *'Left Shoulder': ODST *'Right Shoulder': FJ/PARA *'Chest': UA/ODST *'Knees': FJ/PARA *'Wrist': UA/Bracer *'Visor': Black *'Utility': Tactical/Soft Case *'Primary Colour': Red *'Secondary Colour': Orange *'Weapon': DMR *'Secondary Weapon': Spartan Laser Hunter Zealot Request One *'Name': John *'Gender': Male *'Helmet': Grenadier *'Left Shoulder': Commando *'Right Shoulder': Security(Kurki) *'Chest': Assualt/Sapper *'Knees': Grenadier *'Wrist': Breacher(The one with shotgun shells) *'Visor': Black *'Utility': Hard Case *'Primary Color': Sage *'Secondary Color': Sage *'Weapon': Shotgun *'Secondary Weapon': Grenade Launcher *'Emblem': None(Blank Background, with Seventh coluom with X pressed) *'Note': It would be cool to have him staring off a ledge or something pumping his shotgun. Request Two *'Name': Gustav *'Gender': Male *'Helmet': EVA© *'Left Shoulder': Commando *'Right Shoulder': Commando *'Chest': ODST *'Knees': Grenadier *'Wrist': Bracer *'Visor': Black *'Utility': Hard Case *'Primary Color': Steel *'Secondary Color': Steel *'Weapon': DMR *'Secondary Weapon': Magnum *'Emblem': Skull *'Note''': It be awesome if he was in a position where you could see all his armor clearly, but he was staring directly at you. Bobzombie Request One * Gender: Male * Helmet: ODST w/CNM * Left Shoulder: ODST * Right Shoulder: ODST * Chest: Multi-threat Counter assault * Knees: FJ/Para * Wrist: TACPAD * Visor: Silver * Utility: Hard Case * Primary Color: Steel * Secondary Color: Redish * Weapon: DMR * Secondary Weapon: Shotty * Emblem: Joker red and blue no background Request Two * Gender: Male * Helmet: Scout Hu/Rs * Left Shoulder: Sec. * Right Shoulder: Sec. * Chest: Recon * Knees: FJ/Para * Wrist: TACPAD * Visor: Blue * Utility: Trauma Kit * Primary Color: Steel * Secondary Color: Cyan * Weapon: DMR * Secondary Weapon: Magnum * Emblem: Backround: Horizontal Stripes, Emblem: 4 (Backround and Primary Emblem Color: Rust, Secondary Emblem Color: Cyan Request Three * Gender: Female * Helmet: Grenadier * Left Shoulder: Grenadier * Right Shoulder: Grenadier * Chest: Collar/Grenadier * Knees: Grenadier * Wrist: TACPAD * Visor: Black * Utility: Hard Case * Primary Color: Steel * Secondary Color: Gold/yellow * Weapon: Rocket Launcher * Secondary Weapon: Plasma Sword * Emblem: N/a (just match the colors) Results